Nelmauth
Early Life Nelmauth grew up in the adoptive family of Akoda and Jaina Windstrider, pureblood sith with one child of her own named Sarin'thar. Nelmauth was always in the shadow of her older sister. This led her to learn all kinds of ways to try and torment Sarin'thar. This also lead to a small prejudice against some Pure Blood Sith and their Arorogane. Nelmauth did well in school and learned to shoot a rifle she made out of spare parts at a rather young age. Sith Intellegence Nelmauth was once a member of the Sith intellegence organization. She joined just shortly after the collapse of. She served as Minder 14 during normal operations. This was a boring desk job for Nelmauth, creating an itch for adventure. The Centurii during the interview. She would originally join the working closely with the Grand Admiral and even being appointed to the Centurii strike team. She would work alongside people like Heromercer, many Soundblaster, and others. Joining the Squad The Grand Admiral gave command of a squad of Centurii members to his advisor, Gribeso, and Grib would pick Nelmauth to possibly serve on it. However, he needed to test Nelmauth's skills. He sent Nelmauth to Dromund Kaas to get rid of a group of bounty hunters. He told her to report her progress to Riviembis and the Grand Admiral, as he would be busy. Lieutenant's Log A log had been discovered by Nelmauth that revealed the details of the mission. In it, she spoke of first going to a bar, but it being a dead end. She then found a cozy mountain spot and opened fire on the assigned bounty hunter targets with her sniper rifle. 20 headshots, 25 body shots, 7 people crushed by boxes. In bagging the last kill She stood up and was shot in the eye, losing it, and would be compared many times with due to this. Mostly to Nelmauth's discomfort and distaste for Net. She finished the job and reported her success to the Empress. A Failure While Nelmauth's mission went as planned, Nelmauth would never join the squad, as it was disbanded due to the loss of many would-be members on their missions. Nelmauth would not be detered, still being fiercely loyal to the Centurii. She would then go on many missions with the remaining members of the strike team, then being assigned to infiltrate Sith Intelligence. Infiltrator Nelmauth would get into Sith Intelligence, using her Minder Fourteen credentials, attempting to wipe the Centurii from the databases to get Sith Intelligence off of their backs. However, she was captured and had to be rescued. When the Centurii came to rescue her, Riviembis and the Grand Admiral led Hyesui, Xalek, and Meridian to save Nelmauth. They would end up fighting a pureblood, but the pureblood would be hurled out the window by a desperate force push from Nelmauth. This would make Nelmauth realize she had the force. Apprentice Nelmauth would agree that she needed to be trained. Riviembis attempted to put her under the training of someone experienced like Destney or Suljin, but Nelmauth would refuse. She said she would only agree to one master, Riviembis. Riviembis was reluctant, as her previous apprentices Karuviswo and Baul Bancroft IV had not turned out well. Still, Rivi was convinced to take the apprentice, and she would teach her all that she knew. Nelmauth would be ordered to take out the family of Karuviswo by Riviembis. Nelmauth would carry out the order, but would not return to the Centurii, as she had realized what a terrible thing she had done, and did not want to do more. Mother Shortly before joining the Centurii Nelmauth had a child named Vor'leth with a sith Dark Lord. This was not to the consent of Nel, resulting in her giving up the child for adoption with a friend named Lauren. Against all odds, Vor'leth turned out to take almost all of her likeness from Nelmauth and was eventualy taken to the republic. Vor'leth trained in the Republic military and now leads the Vakyrie Battalion as a general. A New Chapter After an emotional Reunion with her daughter Vor'leth,Nelmauth began anew. She was offered a job working for one of the Alliance intelleience firms known as Section: Valkyrie. Both the Valkyrie organizations now work together in order to keep Vor'leth and Nelmauth close. Death Nelmauth Windstrider died in defense of her country on Dromund Kaas. She fought valiantly against the armies of Zakuul and was killed in a building explosion during the eternal fleet's bombardment. A column grave marker was placed on her favorite world Copero. The Epitaph reads "Sister, Soldier, Apprentice, Mother, loved Windstrider." Category:Character